Chubfred Diaries
by Susa J
Summary: Snippets from the beloved Chubfred's diary! Follow him through school and free time as he goes though his days. Maybe someday he'll even get his lil' crush to play some games with him. Written in the format of diary entry a more detailed story in every chapter.


_30.10.2013_

_Wednesday_

_Hello again diary!_

_Today was a good day! No, I still wasn't invited to Francis' big Halloween party, but I'm not sad about it. I heard that the main reason why I wanted to go won't be showing up either. Also with none of my friends going, it would've been awkward for me to stand there all alone __**IF**__ I had been invited. But I'm a fatty and Francis said something about only beautiful people being invited, which mostly means girls in tiny outfits. I've only met a couple of pretty boys in my lifetime, but only one of them got an invite. It was my friend Tino, but because his boyfriend didn't get invited he turned Francis down. The other pretty boy I was talking about… Well, you know him already, I don't need to spell it out for ya! I accidentally bumped into him in the hallway today and he didn't get mad like I've seen him get when someone else ran into him. He even apologized to me, before hurrying off. I think I saw him smile…_

* * *

Earlier that day

I was having a good day! I hadn't been called any names today, mom had made my favorite dish for breakfast (egg sandwiches, I also had one in my lunch bag), I had gotten all my homework done despite having been glued to my xbox thanks to the recent publishing of a new game and I had lost a pound since I last weighted myself!

It was crowded in the hallways, like always. It didn't make it easier for me to move through, I couldn't squeeze into small spaces like the others. I kept saying apologies as I pushed past people, trying to get to my locker at the other end of the hallway. It was awfully noisy too since there was closer to a couple of hundred people crammed into such a space. I winced when I was elbowed into my gut, the girl quickly apologized to me, before turning back to her friends and continued to chat away. Even in this situation it was clear how divided the groups of different people were. It was like a stereotypical scene in a movie, jocks and 'nerds' as far away from each other as they possibly could and cheerleaders slowly moving closer and closer to the jocks like a bunch of predators.

I continued slowly making my way to my destination and sighed in relief when there began appearing more space as I had passed the most popular spots. I let my sucked in tummy relax and quickly went to get my things from my locker. It looked pretty beat up, some dents in the red metal, but it wasn't because of someone with personal issues against me. Some people had once thought it was a good idea to try hockey indoors and happened to use this wall as a goal. Some other lockers looked similar to mine. The idiots had been caught and were supposed to pay for the repairs, but my guess is that the money was spent on certain clubs instead.

I unlocked the locker and put my backpack down at my feet to dig out some books for the next class. I didn't hear the footsteps coming closer when I stepped back to close the door and felt someone run into me. They grabbed onto my hoodie to keep themselves up and I'm not desperate or anything, but it almost felt like a hug. I looked at them over my shoulder, ready to apologize. I wasn't ready to face _him_ of all people and a blush crept onto my face.

"O-oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into you like that", he said and I stared at him. Oh god, why did it have to be Arthur of all people? He was one of the handful of people in the school that didn't make fun on my size and looks. That and he was really pretty and respected student. Or well, I thought he was pretty, at least.

"I-I'm okay…" I managed to reply silently. I was blushing the slightest bit, but I don't think he noticed because I tended to have slightly red cheeks all the time. Not because I had blood rushing to them all the time mind you, I just had redness on my skin.

He pat my back softly and apologized once more, even giving me a small smile before he hurried off. He probably had some responsibilities before the next class. I looked after him, my head in the clouds for a while before the bell rung and I quickly threw my books into my bag and rushed to my class. Yes, today was a good day indeed!

* * *

_… That's it mostly for my day, it didn't get any worse for the rest of it. Mom made lasagna for dinner and I can hear her preparing the table. I better go and help her out, the quicker the dinner is over, the sooner I can get back to my xbox, it's been a torture to wait for it for the whole day!_

_-Alfred_

* * *

**Hello, the admin of Ask Chubfred tumblr here! Since I've been lazy with drawing him, I'll apologize with writing something about him once in a while. Don't worry, the chapters will get longer, this was just to get me warmed up! uvu**

**I really hope you'll enjoy this fic and the upcoming chapters, to communicate with him you can go to Ask-Chubfred at tumblr and send him questions,, they might affect the direction of the story too!**

**Happy reading and hope to see you here in reviews and in my inbox at tumblr! ヾ(＠OーO＠)ノ**


End file.
